Beneath the Calm
by Sylenttails
Summary: TFA: Optimus was having a very bad day. It only got worse when he wakes up in a prisoner holding cell right next to a tied up Megatron. Note: Written For AutobotV's contest on DA. please read the AN for more info. Mech/mech pairing


Beneath the Calm

Author: Sylenttails

Fandom: Transformers Animated (TFA)

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Animated. This show belongs to Toei animation and all other associated companies.

Rating: FRM

Warnings: Violence, Mech/Mech, TF Swearing, character death, UST

Pairing: Optimus/Megatron – Megatron/Optimus

Summary: Optimus was having a very bad day. It only got worse when he wakes up in a prisoner holding cell right next to a tied up Megatron.

AN: This is for AutobotV's "Megatron the Perv" fanfic contest. DA rules:

1. No Non-Con  
2. 5000 words long  
3. It must be about Megatron and Optimus Prime from the animated universe  
4. It can be PG-13 or/and above...we'll worrying about the censoring  
5. DON'T COPY OTHER WRITERS WORK! Don't be a cheater!

AN 2: Much thanks to Wulfy for helping me with ideas and beta-ing this fic.

Units of time used: as taken from TFWiki

**Megacycle** (Animated) - ~2.6 hours

**Cycle** (Animated) - ~1.5 minutes

**Deca-cycle** (Animated) - ~10 days

**Solar cycle** (Animated) - ~1 day

* * *

Megatron came out of reacharge with a jolt of electricity to his armour plating. Snarling in rage he onlined his optics with the intent to aim and shoot the stupid fragger that woke him. But he couldn't move a millimetre let alone an inch. Looking down at himself, Megatron noted the energon bonds he was trussed up in. Experimental movements proved that he was bolted to the floor of what looked like to be a moderate sized cell. Wiggling proved that he could move his legs the length of the anchoring line bolting them to the floor, and he could move his head.

Amused snickers made their way to Megatron's audios, originating from the cell door. Snarling, ruby optics met with blood red optics.

"Lockdown!" Megatron bared his impressive fangs at the bounty hunter. "Explain yourself!"

Lockdown let a mocking apologetic look cover his face plates. "Lord Megatron, I'm truly sorry about this but you must understand this is nothing personal... Just business you could say."

Smoothing out his expression, Megatron narrowed his optics at the traitor, vocalizer deceptively mild, "Business you say? With whom and for what?"

Lockdown's faceplates had an energon thirsty cast to them, "Yes business. To capture certain mechs and bring them to the custody of the individuals who bought them. Normally I wouldn't do this sort of thing. I can only imagine what they would want with the two of you." Lockdown chuckled in amusement and greed, "The offer they made was one I couldn't hope to pass up if I actually tried."

"How much, is your betrayal costing, Lockdown?"

"Three billion credits and my criminal record going bye bye. Plus an additional five million credits for each extra mech I can bring in from my next target, one of whom I shall be keeping as my personal interface toy."

Megatron sneered in contempt at the hunter, "How unlike you to fall for such empty promises."

Lockdown laughed, "Oh no Lord Megatron. This deal is quite legit. The mechs who offered it are very capable of giving out the necessary funds. And it only gets better! I'm allowed to 'play' with the other target before delivering him. Just to show you some of my deep respect, I'll house the target here with you!"

Opening the cell door, Lockdown strode in and crouched near the tied up tyrant, holding a medical device that induces recharge in a patient. "You where challenging prey to pursue, my Lord but I'm afraid you're not the hardest one to catch. That title goes to my next target. He's actually got caring teammates to watch after his sizzling hot aft."

Growling sub-vocally, Megatron gave Lockdown a scathing look, "I have had a great deal of experience in avoiding capture. I hardly doubt your so called next target is harder then I."

"Oh but he is! You can't seem to erase his existence! No matter how much you try, he always hands you your aft!"

"You're talking about that Earth bound Prime and his band of goody goodies." Megatron hissed, angry at the thought. Megatron became even more tense and angry, remembering the humiliation and failures, all because of five insignificant Autobots! Although now that he thought about it, the young Prime's aft was sizzling hot. Arrg don't think about that!

Lockdown laughed at the venomous look Megatron gave him. "So, you'll be in recharge while I'm gone. I can't have you attempting to escape while I'm not here to watch!"

Swiftly using the device, Lockdown watched as Megatron tried and failed to resist. Optics promising pain, Megatron glared until he knew no more.

* * *

With femme screams echoing through his meta, Optimus jerked out of recharge desperately trying to not purge what little energon was left in his tanks. Heaving desperately, cooling fan already on high, the young Prime furiously firewalled the last images of the last femme he had loved. He didn't want to remember how he and Sentinel had screwed up so badly that Elita had turned into a fusion of Cybertronian and organic.

As he cooled off, Optimus checked his internal chrono and groaned in dismay, it was 0503 of the new earth day and already it was proving to be long and tedious. His processor ached from the constant lack of recharge. This time he only recharged a few earth hours before the defrag dreams pulled him out. Sighing, the young prime left his berth for the shower. Hoping the water will help the ach a little before leaving his quarters.

It was going to be a long and tiring day. He could feel it in his support struts.

* * *

Optimus left the kitchen with his morning ration of energon to make his way to the makeshift control room. If he remembered right, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were on shift. He would check in on them before delving into some data padding. He hated the paperwork necessary in running a team. At least all the information was on data pads instead of Earth paper.

Noting how quite the halls were, Optimus revelled in the silence and wondered if Bee had fallen asleep at the monitors again. Oh wait that's his ped steps coming down the hall now.

"Primus saving me from over energetic bots now!", he muttered bracing himself for one over energetic Autobot.

Bumblebee screeched to a halt before his leader, faceplates going from a wide smile to a horrified but worried look. "Morning boss bot!", He chirruped quietly in greeting recognizing that his leader was in one of his aching processor moods.

Optimus nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement, one servo rubbing at helm sensors to help relieve the processor ache. Bumblebee did his best not to fidget as he waited for Optimus to once more focus on him. Better him to give the boss a base update and not say Bulkhead or Jazz. Bulkhead because he took way too much time to give said reports and Jazz because the ninja-bot had never seen Optimus Prime like this... ever and wouldn't know how to deal with him. Agitating a processor aching Prime was just begging to have a metaphorical limb torn off... slowly. The big boss bot had no patience and a pit full of aggression and irritation. Only Ratchet had any real idea why that was and Bumblebee had an inkling of an idea but didn't want to pry or ask questions.

Optimus once again focused on the sub-compact, noting that Bumblebee was actually waiting patiently for once!

"Was there anything else Bee?"

Bumblebee nodded and began a short concise report style that scouts the universe over were known to use. "Not much happen here on base. Just an hour ago, Prowl was returning from patrol when he had an odd encounter with Lugnut. Ratchet would have comm'd you but he's currently putting Prowl back together."

Starting to look worried, Optimus gave his subordinate an inquiring look.

"Apparently, Lugnut was looking for Megatron. The Tyrant had suddenly disappeared and left no word as to his whereabouts. Lugnut thinks we kidnapped Megatron and are doing something fiendishly Autobotish to him right this moment."

"Like what? Have him tied up in front of the television watching the human sparkling shows about love and wholesome goodness?" ,Optimus sarcastically replied amazed at the Decepticon's thick CPU.

Bumblebee snickered as Optimus adopted a thoughtful look. "Oh wait. That might not be a bad idea!"

"Boss bot, I can't believe I'm gonna say this but please leave Megatron's and our insanity in one piece!"

"Well it is a consideration to be left for later. Depends on how much that Con frags me off."

"There is one more thing." Laughter left Bee's faceplates.

"Let me guess, we where once again denied reinforcements."

Bumblebee nodded, "Ya."

"And also denied any sort of weaponry or holding tech."

Bumblebee nodded again, faceplates still pensive.

Venting a sigh, Optimus motioned for Bee to follow him to his office. "Anything else?"

"Sentinel Prime had sent the Council's reply personally. He seemed really happy to do so until I told him no."

Optics narrowed, annoyance beginning to creep into his optics, "No?"

Bumblebee shrugged nonchalantly, "He wanted me to get you on the comm. So he could tell you all those no's in person. Since you told us short of a world ending emergency that you didn't want to be bothered; I had to tell him no."

"I'm guessing he was his usual cheerful self afterwords?"

"Pfft! Nothing I couldn't handle boss bot."

"Great." Optimus put that situation out of his processors as they reached his office. It was a well known fact that Sentinel did not get along well with Optimus or his team, "How are your classes going?"

Bumblebee perked up and went over what he was passing. The yellow scout-to-be didn't know how the boss bot did it but somehow Optimus had gotten Bumblebee into the prestigious Academy of Scouts and Explorers or ASE for short. Due to already being assigned to a team and in the field the Academy was allowing him to take long distance courses to be completed when duties and Decepticon attacks were permitting. Thankful for the opportunity, Bumblebee had vowed to do his best and was currently acing the courses he could take. When Jazz had learned of Bee's accomplishments, he volunteered to teach the yellow bot how to track, move silently, and few other things that every scout needs to know. Jazz even went so far as to register with the ASE as his teacher in those areas. The ASE of course approved and would accept the Elite Guard Ninja-bot's word on how much the young mech learned.

The elite ninja even brought the needed course materials when he officially joined the team.

The prime gave his subordinate a small proud smile, "Good. Keep it up and you'll be a scout in no time."

"Thanks boss bot. I got some sneaking lessons to get to before getting some recharge. Later!" with that, Bumblebee zoomed out of the makeshift office.

Not one hour later, the Decepticon attack alarms sounded.

* * *

Optimus Prime and his team were a bunch of tired mechs. The first alarm was Starscream wreaking havoc on the nearby civilian populous. Subduing the former second in command took a megacycle of pain and annoyance. Not long after that several well known criminals took it into their heads to let loose all their plans at once. The five mech team was forced to separate in order to deal with the outbreak of criminals. Due to his still healing injuries, Prowl was manning the monitors in order to coordinate their efforts.

Corralling and handing off the various criminals to the authorities took three and half megacycles. Cleaning up the damages done to the surrounding city and helping out the injured took another megacycle. By the time the team gathered in front of their base every single one of them were exhausted.

Jazz was leaning against a nearby tree with Bee at his peds trying not to nod off. A little ways in front of them Bulkhead sat; getting his shoulder armour repaired by a very tired and grumpy Ratchet. Standing beside the Medic was Prowl, holding a few tools, looking like he fell asleep standing up. Off to one side stood Optimus, once again rubbing his helm sensors in a futile attempt to get rid of a very bad processor ache.

It was no wonder they didn't react fast enough when they were ambushed and knocked out cold in a few cycles .

Lockdown had chosen his moment carefully before he threw a electro-disrupter bomb in the midst of the team. To wear the Earth based team down he had set free, cajoled and even helped plan all of today's mayhem. He was even lucky enough to plant a few minor suggestion into the CPU's of that idiot Lugnut and equally melodramatic Starscream to help with today's offensive against the Autobots. He honestly didn't believe that his plans had gone so well.

With the team either frizting or knocked unconscious; Lockdown darted onto the lawn and knocked the still conscious mechs out using he newly acquired medical device. The hunter noted impressed despite himself that the young Prime was still online fighting to bring his systems back up. Lockdown's smirk was the last thing the Prime saw before the hunter used the device on him to induce recharge.

* * *

Groaning in pain, the hunter dragged the last of his bounty into one of the few cells on his ship. The large green Mech was fragging heavy! What the pit was this mech wearing, a foot thick armour plating! His ship had three medium sized cells able to hold two to three mechs easily depending on their size.

Megatron was occupying the interrogation cell with Optimus. He had just dragged Bullhead into the cell with Prowl. The other ninja-bot was in the third cell with the medic. Taking no chances, Lockdown had tied the two ninjas up as tightly as he had Megatron. The medic was bound and constricted in a way that stopped the bot from using his arms. Bulkhead was tied up just as tightly as the ninjas.

The yellow bot that he had been lusting after the past fourteen deca-cycles was tied up in his quarters and was to remain there until the sub-compact either deactivated or he tired of the little bot.

Closing the last cell door, Lockdown figured he had several cycles before his prisoners woke up.

Remote connecting to the controls on the bridge, Lockdown set course for Cybertron.

* * *

[2 cycles later]

Lockdown entered his quarters on board his ship to see Bumblebee desperately squirming out of his bonds. Quickly Lockdown pounced on the sub-compact to stop him. Tightening the bonds just a bit more, Bee squared off against the hunter trussed up but unafraid.

"You glitched mech of a cleaning drone!"

"Tut tut little mech. Where do you get your derma from, the scrap heap?"

"No. I get them by kissing unsuspecting ninja-bots!" Bee snarked back with a snarl.

Lockdown stared down at the yellow bot in shock, "What ninja-bots!"

"Oh you know the ones. Tall, sexy, way better looking than you!"

"You have a smart mouth, sub-compact!'

Bumblebee laughed mockingly, "My smart mouth has more IQ points then most of you Cons put together!"

Snarling, Lockdown grabbed Bumblebee's chin in a punishing grip, red optics gleaming, "It's really too bad I don't have the time to play with you little bot. I'd teach that derma of yours something more useful then mouthing off at your betters."

"Tch! Like you could!"

The hunter got up to leave his quarters not looking back at the bound Autobot on his recharge berth.

As soon as the door whooshed closed behind Lockdown, Bumblebee waited several cycles before activating his stingers. He remembered a recent lesson with Jazz for just this sort of situation. On how his frame type was always underestimated by the bigger tougher mechs and when energon bonds were used on them the bonds tended to be place one of the few weaknesses in the right position to be taken advantage of. Especially if that small mech had stingers or an equivalent weapon to use in getting themselves free.

With a snap hiss, the bonds fell limply to the berth. Bumblebee leapt off the berth and made for the nearest vent. He needed to free the others.

* * *

When Megatron next onlined his optics, he was greeted with the very tantalizing sight of a lightly bound but unconscious Optimus Prime in one of the most provocative positions he could think of. This sight alone made his interfacing equipment spring up for some action only to be thoroughly frustrated with his inability to take advantage! Oh how he wanted to run his servos over the blue armoured aft and dig his pointed fingers into that interfacing port before ploughing his large spike into that hot heavenly bliss. Megatron groaned as his spike pushed against bound interface plating. He had to touch, taste and debauch that mech!

Megatron swung his bound legs toward the unconscious Prime in an attempt to run his peds up a leg strut only to be thwarted as Megatron discovered that his legs couldn't quite reach thanks to the energon tether that was anchoring him to the fragging floor! Snarling in sexual frustration, Megatron wiggled powerfully in hopes of loosening the energon bonds.

Optimus came out of recharge with a start. His processor ache muted and frame feeling more energized then it had been since landing on Earth. Checking with his internal chrono told him it had been about four mega-cycles since he was last awake. Hearing rapid banging sounds he onlined his optics. Optimus stared at the sight of the Decepticon leader wiggling around like one of those organic worms on a hook. His struggles are powerful enough to start leaving dents in the cell floor but not enough to break the energon shackles. It's too bad Megatron was evil incarnate. Optimus wouldn't mind losing his virginity to a mech that powerfully built. Those large servos could easily reach into the deepest parts of him bringing him to overload without going near his port. No! Must stop think those thoughts about sexy Decepticon leaders! A worm with Megatron's head!

The image was so amusing that Optimus had laughed gaining the attention of the Decepticon leader. Megatron stopped his struggles to glare heatedly at the Prime. Noting that the Autobot had little in the way of bonds tying him up and none anchoring to the fragging floor! The large con almost started to cry. Locked in cell with the hottest Autobot that he's seen a long time and he can't molest said Autobot! Him! The Con leader that takes what he wants when he wants! Primus hated him.

"For all of his bragging, Lockdown must not consider you overly dangerous."

Mood changing in an instant, Optimus growled at Megatron, processor ache returning in full force.

Mocking laughter came from the cell door as Lockdown let himself in, "Behave Lord Megatron. Else I'll take my playmate somewhere more private."

"I doubt that you'll take him anywhere without him resisting you every step of the way."

"Not if he wishes for his teammates to remain unharmed."

It was Optimus who growled this time, anger spiking at the threat, "My team will understand if I tell you frag off. I am totally aware that any promises you make in regards to prisoners is useless. So don't try it!" Blue optics glared into red, "Why are you doing this Lockdown. This is not your usual type of operation. Except for Megatron there are no bounties on our heads. So why?"

Lockdown gives the prime a scrutinizing look then shruged, "Might as well tell you. It's not like you won't get to know when we arrive on Cybertron."

"Cybertron?"

"Yes. Collectively you have been bought by Cybertron's ruling council. It's a well hidden fact that every hundred fifty years or so, they get tired of their current playthings and actively search out new ones. They offer practically anything for the ones that catch their attention. When they get those poor slaggers. They make the bots identities disappear from Cybertron's mainframe." The hunter snorted, "Although with you two I have no idea how they'll accomplish that."

"How depraved of them. Disgusting. It seems they haven't learned a single thing from any of the wars." Megatron growled mildly.

Optimus was shaking. Not in fear like Lockdown thought but in absolute rage. Suddenly the lights went out in the brig as one scout-to-be managed to hack into the main ship controls to bring the ship out of warp while shutting off power to the brig.

Lockdown cursed and turned to leave the cell when there was a crackle followed by a snap hiss of snapped manacles. Lockdown whirled around thinking that Megatron had escaped his bonds, only to be backhanded into the opposite wall by a blue servo. Landing on his aft after bouncing off the wall.

Optimus pulled his energon poleaxe out of subspace, anger written all over his faceplates as he stared down the bounty hunter.

Lockdown backed up from the furious Autobot Prime, wondering if he had made one of the biggest mistakes of his lifestream. The young prime was actually growling fiercely, optics flashing to a very bright blue. The lights suddenly turned back on giving emphasis to the pissed off prime.

"Bend over and kiss your aft goodbye, Lockdown. Neither you nor those large chinned council fraggers are going to win." Optimus started tapping his axe against a servo as he advanced toward the bounty hunter.

Behind the enraged Autobot; Megatron looked upon the scene in appreciation and lust. Nothing turned him on more than a good spot of violence. Especially when his favourite Autobot was doing a fair imitation of a barely leashed beast. Megatron's glossa flicked out to wet sudden dry derma plating as he watched Optimus Prime advance on Lockdown. He approved of the way the furious dominating stance made the Prime's aft look from his view point. Very nice.

Getting to his peds, Lockdown wracked his CPU for any weaponry he might have on him. In preparation for the fun, the hunter had taken off most of the mods that always seemed to get in the way of certain activities. But when he had bound the prime he hadn't thought the Autobot capable of snapping the bonds! Lockdown thought he had disabled the fire truck's subspace pocket so where did he get his axe?

Optimus gave him no more time to think as the growling Autobot made the first swing of his axe.

Megatron purred lustily, fangs slightly bared as he sat back in his bonds to watch the show. Basking in the righteous fury the Autobot's energy field was giving off in large waves. A traitor about to die, and the hottest bot in the universe was looking energon thirsty. What was not to like about this situation? Well, besides the fact that he was tied up but Megatron was sure he could use that to his advantage.

* * *

[15 earth minutes later]

Covered in energon, engine revving high from the excitement and battle rush, Optimus stepped over the gray chassis of the hunter back into the cell. He stared at Megatron, unfathomable emotions showing in his optics. The prime tightened his grip on his poleaxe, unsure whether to set the Decepticon leader free of kill him where he lay.

Megatron was impressed with the amount of rage and battle lust he saw in the Autobot. The Prime's hesitance in deciding to kill him or not has convinced the tyrant that here at last was a true Prime. Not a prime chosen for his skills in politics and ped licking but one the Matrix of Leadership would have chosen had the thing still existed. Too bad he destroyed it. The Autobot leader reminded him of the one he met before the first of the great wars. Before the council destroyed what a Prime stood for and put Magnus as a puppet replacement.

"I never thought I'd live to see the solar-cycle when a true Prime would come into his own."

Optimus gave Megatron a startled look; it was unheard of for the tyrant to be serious and respectful at the same time. "What?"

"You, Prime, remind me of times long past at what was once the golden age of Cybertron." Megatron elaborated evenly, "The ones before you where unworthy of their titles. Pit, that pup Sentinel is unworthy of his title. This war and all the others that came before were caused solely because of that greedy council."

The two mechs stared at each other, one in aged understanding the other desperately trying to understand. Optimus had spent many long megacycles talking to Ratchet about the pervious wars and the efforts that went into them. He never really understood the reasons behind them to begin with. And yet here was one mech who had been through it all. Incited more than one rebellion but for what? What drove this mech to lead thousands of the transformer race to the slaughter? The prime shifted his axe to one servo, walked to the prone Decepticon leader then abruptly straddled him. With Megatron's waist between his knees, Optimus closed the distance between their helms, battle mask still firmly in place, to gaze deep into the Tyrants optics in an attempt to catch all the emotions shifting within them.

"Why?"

Behind him, tiptoed Bumblebee quietly past the cell door to reach the others that where still locked up. He also tiptoed to avoid all of Lockdowns mech fluid and spilt energon, trying his best to ignore the site as best he could before he purged his tanks. At the prime's question the scout-to-be remained within audio distance but out of sight to the two.

In the cell, Megatron did his best not to squirm or arch into the Prime's plating. The Leader of the Decepticons that the young prime had no clue what his position was doing to the bigger mech. The red and blue mech still seemed innocent to him in that fashion and besides that the young prime deserved an answer unclouded by lust.

He met the blue optics of the only living mech he could call equal and held his stare.

"At the tail end of the golden age, there was a mech I was to be bonded with. We loved each other deeply and greatly. Unfortunately that mech worked closely with the ruling council and wished to maintain the status quo our people found themselves in. It was a rut, there was no growth, no true joy in the things created. Just a stagnate race, many of which suffered so those of so called higher station may continue to live the good life. Those who worked the lowest jobs for little credits became discontent with their lot in life and strove to be heard. My lover of then had been sent to quell the uprisings on those asteroids. He disappeared shortly after."

"I learned vorns later from those who would later become my trusted captains, my lover's fate. The council took turns using what was mine after erasing his identity. At that time I had been rising through the ranks of the military when I was approached by a very strange mech. This mech believing I was a council dog, infected me with a personality changing virus and handed me over to what later be called Decepticon forces."

Megatron snorted, long buried anger and resentment resurfacing with the memories.

"At the time, they had no leader or even know how to go about creating a war. They were the discontent from the lowest walks of life, sharkticons to the core. It took time, too much time for me to overcome the virus. There is no antivirus for it and during that time the first great war had come and gone and I lost those who I called friend and honoured foe. But those truly responsible were never deactivated. Pit, those fools didn't even change. Kept doing the same actions that started the first Great War. As a consequence two more had come, fought and gone. Yet still, those slaggers still continue what their predecessors had done. Take what's not theirs and allow all other bots to wallow in the filth."

Megatron was growling by the end of the explanation, nearly angry beyond reason yet he still maintained optic contact with the young prime. Willing Optimus to see all that he suffered and continued to suffer to this cycle under the council's unjust rule.

"I may have started out with revenge on the processor. But ideals warped and transformed into wholly different ideas. The one you are named for loved to say, 'freedom is the right of all sentient beings'. So tell me, how do those rusting fraggers honour those words of their so called hero? By keeping themselves free and using the rest as near slaves for everything else."

Megatron's fans whirred to life to help taken down his temperature, "More and more of our race are going over to the Decepticons every solar-cycle. All for various reasons, yes but all are calling for a change. A change that is necessary. We two and your team are now council wanted targets. Oh they'll be subtle about it but they will still come after you. I would welcome you and your team. Take you in and give you all the training you need and keep you together. Protect you until you're ready to destroy them. It's rare to come across of group of bots that work well together and worth the effort to keep them so."

"I would even...", Megatron vocalizer became deep and purring as he arch in to Optimus' hip junction brushing against the smaller bot's interfacing panel, "Welcome you into my berth with the intention of one day bonding with you. You are the only one who has caught and kept my attention. You are the only one who's been able to match me in battle. I will have no bot else."

Just out of site, Bumblebee desperately bit a servo to keep himself quite. Inside the cell, Optimus' optics went wide at the actions and confession. He was so surprised that he nearly thrust back at the gorgeous leader.

"I... I..." Static emitted from Optimus' vocalizer as he tried and failed to make a response. "No. I need time to process what you've told me. Until then my answer is no. We'll return to earth and set you loose but I..."

"No need to say more, sweat spark. There is time yet." Megatron rumbled, slightly disappointed but accepting of the outcome. The Autobot had listened, and needed time to reconcile the truth verses a whole life of conditioning. Besides chasing this Autobot was going to prove stimulating and sweat.

Optimus got up from Megatron, circuits zinging at the loss of contact. He wanted ... He wanted... Pit he did know what he wanted! Not now Optimus, get back to Earth then think about all this!

"Bumblebee!"

Startled, the yellow bot's head popped into view, "Ya boss bot?"

"Get the others free and set the coordinates for home."

"Right boss. I've already altered our course back to Earth. We should be there in another solar-cycle." Bumblebee left to free the others, processors whirling with all the information that he overheard.

Optimus gazed at Megatron with an unreadable look in his optics, then turned and left the cell.

* * *

[1 Solar-cycle/ bridge]

Bumblebee walked onto the bridge with a spring in his steps and a mischievous gleam in his optics.

"Hey boss bot!"

"Bumblebee." Optimus replied distractedly as he was reading a data pad.

"Since we are at war do we get to keep what we capture?"

"uhuh."

"So since I captured Lockdown's ship does that mean I get to keep it?"

"Uhuh."

Bumblebee grinned wildly, and gave Optimus a quick hug. "Thanks boss bot!"

The sub-compact raced out of the bridge as Optimus gave a start. He went over the short conversation he just had with his subordinate and groaned.

* * *

[Sometime later]

Bumblebee and Jazz entered the hall leading to Megatron's cell and stopped, "You sure ya want ta do this little Bee? Megs is not a mech to be taken lightly."

"No worries ninja-bot. Just gotta say a few words to him before we set him free."

"Right. I'll be right here if he goes nuts on ya."

"Then you can tell me you told me so!"

Smacking the panel to open the cell, Bumblebee entered alone. He stood a respectable distance from the tied up Con leader. Megatron narrowed his optics at the yellow bot.

"You're a mech from the golden age?" Bee abruptly asked.

"What of it?" Megatron growled.

"Simple. I know you want into the boss bot's blue panties, Megatron."

"So?"

"You won't get him by asking to come over to the Con side, you have oil cakes!" Bumblebee explained mildly, "Rumour has it that mechs from that age are known to court those they wish to bond with. And if you want the boss bot you're going to have to do some major aft courting to get him."

"And why should I minibot?"

"Two reasons. The first is that he deserves to be courted right." Bumblebee moved fast, charged stingers threatening Megatron's interface circuitry. "The other is that I will hunt you down and kill you slow if you break his spark." Bee hissed lowly, "If you love him, you'll do things right."

Megatron gazed at the yellow bot, impressed despite himself. He had underestimated another fragging Autobot. How embarrassing... Still, he had to respect the little bot's loyalty to his leader. Megatron nodded slightly not saying a word.

Bee grinned and bounced up to motion Jazz inside the cell. "Well, we'll be at the city in a cycle so up you get Megs! Gonna toss ya back to your troops!

"Joy." Megatron deadpanned.

The End or is it?


End file.
